Rendezvous at the Cove
by LaythK
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid decide to have a little date of sorts at the cove where everything started. What does Hiccup Haddock have up his sleeve? Hiccstrid fluff No swearing/smut


Hiccup stood patiently outside the stables on the new outpost. He had previously gathered his supplies and enough food for him and Astrid for two days, considering the flight to and from Berk and the duration of their stay at the Cove.

They were flying there to have some alone time and a break from the other teens, especially the twins and their destructive pranks. Astrid had finally arrived, 5 minutes late, chuckling and panting slightly. "Sorry, Hiccup. I got distracted snatching a jar of Nightmare gel from the twins. They were definitely planning to burn something down again". Hiccup laughed along with her. They were getting used to the constant mischief and accepted it as part of the teens-only experience.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

They both double checked everything they needed was ready, and hopped onto their dragons to take off. Hiccup had left Fishlegs in charge of the Edge while they were away. He promised to send to Hiccup throguh Terror Mail should any trouble arise. Hiccup and Astrd knew the outpost was in safe hands. Fishlegs was definitely an honest and trustworthy person, despite his insecurities, and Hiccup appreciated that in him.

The two were now an hour away from the Edge, on the way to Berk and their secret place. They weren't planning on letting anyone on the island see them, so they had to approach silently and stealthily when they neared their home. There was still a lot of time.

There hadn't been much conversation throughout the flight. Astrid was enjoying the peace and silence, feeling the wind through her blonde hair relaxing her and taking her to another world. Hiccup, on the other hand, was staring at his dear friend, pleased at her pleasure, happy because she was. Astrid was his other half. She completed him and complemented his personality, a match made in Valhalla.

Hiccup approached his silent friend on Toothless, wishing to break the silence and talk about something, anything with the girl. He enjoyed the most trivial things if she was around. "So... How are you feeling so far, milady?". Astrid's heart melted upon hearing her nickname. She had always loved when Hiccup called her that. "Oh I am as good as can be, Hiccup, as long as I am with you I will always be well!". It seemed very unnatural for her to be so forthcoming with her feelings like this, but Hiccup knew like nobody else that the emotionless-warrior-Astrid was simply a facade, set to please her parents and display power and strength. On the inside she was a loving, caring person, but she only ever showed that side to Hiccup, her dearest friend.

"That is wonderful, indeed", Hiccup replied, only to jump over to Stormfly a moment later, landing just behind Astrid. She gasped at the sudden interruption and squirmed slightly as Hiccup held her tight to his chest. She was smiling uncontrollably at the scene. Who knew Hiccup had it in him to be so romantic and loving like that? He whispered softly into her ear, "Sleep, Astrid. Sleep. We still have a long time left. I'll wake you when we near Berk".

The girl looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes looking at hair, auburn hair tossing in the wind. "I love you like this Hiccup", she stated before moving up slightly to kiss his lower jaw, and with that she relaxed and fell into sleep, right on her lover's body. He held her tighter to him, his head laying on her's.

"Astrid, wake up. We are almost there." Once he felt her wake up he helped her straighten up before calling Toothless over and jumping to him. "Fly very low and land directly at the cove. Make sure you aren't spotted. We don't want any questions. Only the gang knows, so let us keep it that way!". Hiccup was shouting over the wind to be heard by Astrid. "Got it, Hiccup!".

Once they reached the cove they came in for a landing right next to the water, exactly where Toothless landed after the couple's first ride together, the beginning of their relationship and the event that changed Astrid's view of dragons.

The young one-legged viking moved closer to his blonde friend, bringing her in for a quick hug and kissing her hair.

"Aah, feels like yesterday when we first landed here. The start of many great things..."

"The day where I learned to appreciate dragons... And appreciate you, Hiccup, for who you truly are- The Dragon Whisperer", she replied, switching to a teasing tone near the end.

"True, my dear. So very true"

Hiccup, Astrid, and the two dragons moved a little closer to the water. The boy then proceeded to grab a large blanket from his saddlebag, as well as water, two extra, smaller blankets, and a small package he had kept hidden for a while now, smiling at it when thinking of Astrid's reaction to its contents. He laid the blanket down and gestured for his dear friend to sit beside him. She grabbed one of the extra blankets and covered the both of them with it, huddling closer to Hiccup so they would fit under it. He did not mind one bit, putting his right arm under her neck, pulling her even closer, almost sitting on top of him at this point. He kept the secret package in his left hand.

"I have something to show you Astrid," "Something I imagine you will quite like...", he added, revealing the small box in his hand, gesturing for the girl to grab it and have a look at it. "I better do, otherwise you are getting one of my signature punches. I will be sure to not hurt you as much though, appreciating the time it took for you to make whatever is under here". She was smiling as she said that and he knew she was not serious. Astrid may have some violent tendencies, but she definitely will not hurt someone for trying to give her a gift... He hoped, at least.

Hiccup tensed up as she slowly opened the clamshell lid of the box. Inside she found possibly the most beautiful piece of jewelery she had ever laid her eyes upon. It was a simple necklace, but it was also very special, in that it feature a polished and glazed Deadly Nadder scale - Stormfly's to be exact - hanging off of a leather string, cut from a piece of Hiccup's armor.

The blonde Viking gasped excitedly. "Is this scale from Stormfly- and this leather... It looks very familiar!". Hiccup was now smiling, happy his present had impressed the girl. "Yes that is from Stormfly, and the leather is from a piece of my armor. Now you can wear a part of your favourite dragon around, as well as a part of the attire of your favourite human", he replied giddily, giving her a gentle nudge.

"I love it so much Hiccup! Thank you so much, you are the best. Forget giving you a punch-"

She then rolled on top of him and before he knew it, her lips were on his. He had thought she'd like it, but not this much. Still, he could not complain. How could he when the prettiest Viking on Berk was on top of him kissing him? He passionately kissed back, both hands holding her tight to him and rubbing her back gently. The feeling of her lips on his was exhillerating and comforting at the same time, and he could imagine it was the same for Astrid.

Their liplock lasted for about a minute before Astrid pulled back and proceeded to hug him as strongly as she could, Hiccup reciprocating in kind.

For a while now, there was nothing on their minds but each other...

No twins and Snotlout

No Viggo

Finally, some peace...


End file.
